The Agreement with the Sadist
by OkiKagu Enthusiast
Summary: What's a sadist gonna do?
1. Prologue 1

PROLOGUE

At the age of 23, Okita Sougo is one of the most sought-after bachelors of Kabuki District.

He's famous to the ladies and gentlemen alike. Famous because of his handsome looks that makes the ladies swoon within a 10 meter distance, his reputation as the finest swordsman of Shinsengumi police force and as a merciless manslayer in the battlefield.

Though being famous has its good benefits (especially in the favor of Shinsengumi), it has its own negative side too.

That fame made him the talk of the district gossips and even tabloids be it his controversial obsession with S and M play to his murder attempts to the demonic vice chief Hijikata Toushiro once in a while.

His life is pretty much transparent to the eyes of public unlike the past. He has even fans club rivaling Otsuu's and paparazzi lurking around places he visits the most.

It annoys him to no end but he can't do anything about it anymore. He's too old to deal with childish things like that and as Kondou's advice, let it be coz they'll get over him eventually.

Ha. NO.

It only got worse.

Everyday the fan mails doubled, the crowd got uncomfortable (despite his threat of slashing them down which they only saw as a display of his glory), and the paparazzi is starting to make his head explode because of the flash of their cameras.

What's a sadist gonna do?

Hire the service of a certain vermilion-headed idiot -- his eternal rival named China.

P R E S E N T D A Y

"Eh? ~ Do you realize how hilarious that sounds? Your brain must have been melted by your favorite tabasco sauce, Sadist."

"It's the only way to remove this annoying spotlight I'm in. I'll give you the audacity to bad mouth me, China girl. Don't exhaust your useless brain about it. You just have to spread bad rumors about me while I pay you doing it and besides, that would be easy peasy for you since you know how to insult using that potty mouth of yours."

"I'll take the last part as a compliment." The 19 year old lady retorted sardonically, casting her untrustworthy smile to his passive face.

It's still a wonder why this idiot-looking little brat grew up to be a looker. Stunning even without even trying. The way she hold her self now is a far cry compare to her booger-picking 14 year old kid self. She used to be glutton too that made Sougo expect that she'll grow up fat but no, she grew up with an unforgivable killer body. Poise and all. It's incredulous if Sougo is being honest. Her eyes are also another bad news. It can capture anyone with its innocent but feisty way it bores you.

But Okita Sougo will never admit it to her much to himself. He's in denial all these years. He'll definately not admit to himself that he is attracted and distracted to China.

Kagura harrumphed. "Wow. I can't believe this. You're really that desperate, huh. What a pathetic way to live, uh huh. " She commented while tucking her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "How much?"

The sadist smirked. There. She took the bait. As expected from an idiot like her.

"Wrong question, China. It's 'what's the deal?'"


	2. Prologue 2

Continuation of the prologue:

Kagura rolled her cerulean eyes at Sougo's smirk. Way to ruin her vibe. "What's this? I thought you need my service as the one who will "taint" your reputation so that your infamous spotlight will wear off and now we're talking about a deal? A deal within a job? Are you messing with me, damn idiot?"

Is this guy for real? Kagura looked at Sougo incredulously as if the sadist confessed that he is a cow in his past life.

Sougo can't blame her reaction though because even him thought that his proposal is a bit ridiculous to be called as a job request for the ridiculousness of Gintoki Sakata's Odd Jobs.

But, he is prepared for this situation.

"Now, now, China, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you're up to the challenge but I haven't said the whole deal and you're already declining it?" Sougo taunted. The sadist knows that taunting her is one of her weakness and he almost clapped his hand when he saw the shift of fury in her eyes. She's so easy to read.

Bull's-eye!

"Huh?! Who told you that I'm turning down your job request?" She fumed. The sadist is mocking her and she can't accept it. Nobody looks down on her. No one.

She's not that idiot to realize that there's something fishy about sadist's job offer but even if she's unknowingly putting herself in Okita Sougo's trap, she won't back down. Her pride won't let it. She will do her job and the sadist will watch her do it with ease.

If she's ever trapped, she's confident that she will find a way to get out of it. Like they always do in Yorozuya. Heck, if they can escape from the infamous Nobunobu back then, then this is just like walking in Kabukichou Park.

She doesn't know what he's playing but she's ready to fire back if necessary. Actually, she'd fire back gladly. After all, they're talking about the sadist here.

"Does that mean... you're accepting the deal within the job?" Sadist's eyes twinkled in mischief. She never paid attention to his boring eyes before but now that she did, she saw a glint of mystery hiding behind those crimson eyes.

"Bring it on, baka-sadist!" She said and smack her palm on the table to get her point across the smirking idiot.

"That's my China girl."

"Tch. Die, sadist." She countered totally ignorant about the fact that she REALLY put herself in a trap. Okita Sougo's trap.

AND AN OBVIOUS ONE AT THAT.

"If I die then you won't get the money, idiot pig." Sougo counters much to Kagura's chagrin.

Kagura formulated plans for this odd job right after her meeting with the sadist police officer.

Bad mouthing her eternal rival while getting paid doing it? Ha! It's like hitting two stones with one bird.

Wait. No. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. Yes, that's it.

She'll contact the sadist once she thinks of something, to start her job. Of course she can do it without the client but the baka-sadist insisted that he'll be part of her scheme in the excuse of 'so i can make sure you are doing your job properly'.

"He's one to talk. As if that tax robber works for his salary." She muttered mockingly.

She didn't tell Gin-chan and Shinpachi about her job because she doesn't want them to meddle and foil her perfect plans.

'Hmph. Get ready, sadist, for your downfall.' She thought evilly.


End file.
